A refrigerator is a home appliance including a main body having storage compartments, a cooling air supply provided to supply cooling air to the storage compartments, and doors provided to open and close the storage compartments and configured to maintain the freshness of food stored therein.
The refrigerator may also include an ice-making chamber for making and storing ice, and in the case of a bottom mounted freezer (BMF) type refrigerator, an ice-making chamber is provided at one corner inside a refrigerator compartment, or at a rear surface of a refrigerator compartment door.
An ice maker for making ice and an ice bucket configured to store the ice made by the ice maker and transfer the ice to a dispenser are disposed in the ice-making chamber, and in the case in which the ice-making chamber is provided inside the refrigerator compartment or on the rear surface of the refrigerator compartment door, the door should be opened such that the ice maker and the ice bucket disposed in the ice-making chamber are accessed.